Haematomania
by katiesparks
Summary: It was a room of crosses and crowns. A steady drip provides a tempo for the chaos and she realizes it is her life slipping away. Blood is thicker than water and ten times as valuable. Hosts/Haruhi
1. Haruhi

They would be the end of her.

Of that, she was completely certain. Ever since she had wandered into Music Room 3 that day and seen what she should not have seen, she'd known her fate had been decided.

It wasn't as if she were stupid after all; she did want to become a lawyer. Did Kyouya really think she hadn't seen the fine print?

_Upon the termination of this agreement, Haruhi Fujioka will join the Family of the host of her choice. _

Of course, that's not to say she'd really known what that meant at the time. By 'join the Family', she'd assumed she'd be adopted by or be forced to marry one of them so that she wouldn't tell the secret. It didn't seem like too bad of a fate, not when it seemed like 'mysteriously disappearing' was the only other option. So she'd signed.

But as the months went by, Haruhi realized family and Family were two different things entirely. The twins were actually the ones who told her, though they hadn't realized exactly what they were telling her at the time.

"No, no, when we say family in the human sense, we mean our mother and our father, and our grandmother and grandfather. You know, blood relations, just like humans mean it." Hikaru said after he'd shown her a picture of his cousin. She'd remarked that they didn't look a thing alike and he'd replied "Of course not, we aren't related. "

"But when we say _Family_," Kaoru picked back up and Haruhi could hear the emphasis, "we mean all of the vampires in our line. Like, say Grandfather changed three humans in his life. Those three, plus any and all children they had, plus all the children those children had and so on, they're all Family, because someone within the Family changed them."

After that, she had it all figured out; she'd basically signed away her life. She can acknowledge it calmly and does not bother to get upset.

That's not saying she's not scared though.

It's not an overwhelming fear, not by any means. She knows all of the boys care for her and won't do any needless harm; they've proven that much at least. But she thinks she has the right to be scared, just this once, because they will not be just drinking her blood, they'll be replacing it with a piece of them and she will die.

She will die.

So she tries to enjoy life to the fullest now, to experience as many things as possible. Everything from Honey-sempai's cake–it's still too sweet—to the twins' tangling embraces—they are too clingy and she can't tell where she ends and they begin—is taken in and, if not enjoyed, then at least tolerated with a subtle sort of fondness.

And, at the end of the day on Mondays and Fridays, when the Parasite-of-the-Day (or, in the twins' case, Parasite_**s**_) steps forward and sinks his teeth in, she doesn't complain.

After all, each pint counts and she sees Kyouya off to the side as he subtracts another day's gain from her debt. Sometimes he glances up and catches her eyes as she watches him. But then, his glasses flash and a smirk curves on his lips.

Afterwards, when she feels faint and can't quite stand, the hosts gather around to entertain her and they are always too loud, too bright, and too noisy. Whoever said it's the thought that counts had obviously never been subjected to such a debacle.

They will be the end of her.

* * *

><p><strong>I plan on doing a couple more oneshots, but who knows how it will turn out. Consider this completed and then you will be happy if another one shows up!<strong>

**-katie**


	2. Tamaki

It wasn't as if he didn't love her.

That was the furthest thing from the truth. They all loved her with an ache in their chests that they hadn't felt since a real heart beat there.

In fact, it was love that spurned this whole thing on. At first, it had only been about who would get to add this young and brilliant girl to their Family; girls as smart as her would be more than valuable over the centuries, able to learn and prosper in the strangest of circumstances.

But, somewhere along the line, it had changed.

Tamaki lost himself in brown eyes.

From there, it became the so-called Love Competition always seen in shojou manga. They played stupid games and fought stupid battles, all to try and impress this special girl, who'd wandered into their trap and now would never walk out.

They all wanted her, but they understood that it was still her choice who changed her.

So Tamaki did his very best to be the charming man he knew he could be, to win her over and make her want, if not to be his, then to at least join him and his Family.

And, yet, even then, even though he knew Haruhi cared for him, he knew she would never join his Family willingly.

It wasn't about him and he knew it. It was about his father and his grandmother and his dear maman, who waited in France for son she might never see again, no matter how long she lived.

He knew this because she had told him, had dragged him aside after the Host Club had ended for the day. She pulled him aside and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tamaki-sempai, I need to talk to you." She said, her eyes a little sad as he gaped at her. He wondered if now might be when she would tell him that she wanted to join his Family, wanted him to be the one to change her.

"Sure, Haruhi." He said after a moment.

"I want you to know before I say this that I love you, okay? I love all of you boys, but I especially love you, Sempai. You've taught me a lot and have looked after me and I love you for it." She paused. "But I want you to drop out of everyone's little competition."

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, unable to keep up with the whiplash of the conversation.

"I mean that I won't ever join your Family, Tamaki. No matter how much I love you, I couldn't be a part of that. Your grandmother and father should both be ashamed of themselves. I won't have anyone control my life the way they try and control yours. I believe in you, Sempai. I believe you can do better than them, but I won't put myself in that situation."

"I can't change your mind?" Tamaki asked, trying not to break out into hysterics; Haruhi hated when he did that.

"No. I have too many dreams to tie myself down, Sempai. You know that." Suddenly, Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek again. "Just don't forget, I love you just the same as everyone else. No more and no less. This is not about you, don't ever think it was."

"I understand, Haruhi." Tamaki said, sad, but more than comprehending just what had put him out of the running.

Then, Haruhi smiled. "For now, though, I'll save the kisses for you, Sempai. Don't forget what I said."

Haruhi turned and walked away, leaving Tamaki smiling by himself.

Yes, he loved her alright. And even if she wouldn't join his Family, maybe one day she would join his family. Grandmother wouldn't be able to exercise control over her if she belonged to someone else, if she was someone important's dear Family member.

If was for that reason that Tamaki stopped trying to sell her his Family, with their riches and honor and prestige, and started trying to sell her himself.

He wondered vaguely if he claiming to be 'On Sale' would sway her any.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take a moment a review, if you don't mind. Some encouragement would be nice.<strong>

**-katie**


	3. Honey

Being small really was the best.

Honey unconditionally thought that to be true as he sat in Haruhi's lap, arms wrapped around her waist. Her hand absentmindedly stroked his hair as she reached around him with the other arm to do her homework. Today was a Tuesday and, as such, Haruhi was a little too pale, a little too wan, a little too cold, but Honey didn't let silly things like that take away from his enjoyment. After all, Haruhi was still warmer than him or any of the other Hosts, so that was something.

The twins were extremely jealous of him for getting to be so close to their donor, to be curled so intimately in her embrace and Honey grinned at them over Haruhi's shoulder, delighted at the sour faces they were making.

They really had no right, anyways, they often wrapped the little human girl up in those twisting embraces, trapping her against them while the rest of the Hosts looked on, barely containing their jealously.

Haruhi was so warm.

* * *

><p>Honey trotted into Music Room 3, eyes darting around before settling on his precious Usa-chan, forgotten in the wake of another chaotic afternoon. He snatch the bunny up greedily, hugging it tight to him and breathing the smell of 'Past' in deeply. It still smelled a bit like him and Takashi and dirt and even the slightest scent of blood. Honey smiled. Childhood had been so much fun.<p>

It was then he noticed it, the sound of a heartbeat echoing throughout the room and, peering over the back of the couch revealed Haruhi, so deep in her studies that she hadn't even noticed him. She was still in her cosplay from that day, the theme had been Old England and Haruhi had been the peasant. Her shirt was frayed and dull, even though he knew the material was still fine; Tamaki would have no less. The most noticeable thing was that the collar was so big, he could even see Haruhi's collar bones.

An idea came to him then, a most pleasant one at that.

He walked around to the other side of the couch, scuffing his feet so, hopefully, Haruhi would hear him.

She looked up as soon as he was in front of her.

"Honey-sempai, I'm glad you came back." She said, smiling. "I was going to have trouble finding your house and returning Usa-chan to you."

"It's okay, Haru-chan, I always come back for Usa-chan, if I leave it again, don't trouble yourself!" Honey said, touched at the sentiment. It was almost enough to make him rethink his request, but he wanted it so bad.

"Haru-chan? Can I ask you…a favor?" Honey said hesitantly.

Haruhi put down her pencil and looked up, giving him her attention. "Sure, Honey-sempai, what's up?"

Honey hesitated again, feeling a little embarrassed now that he actually thought about asking. "I…could I bite you?"

"Honey-sempai, it is Wednesday. Kyouya-sempai said not to too much, it's dangerous for me. I thought you knew that." Haruhi admonished gently.

"Not like that. Not with any fangs, I don't want any blood, Haru-chan!" Honey said and now it just started to tumble out of his mouth. "It's just the feeling of biting something, it feels so nice. You don't know how much it aches, Haru-chan. Just the feeling of biting _something_! Sometimes I bite Takashi and sometimes he bites me, but he isn't warm like you, Haru-chan! It's not the same. It aches so bad, being around all these humans, all day long."

Haruhi sat there silently for a couple of minutes, a thoughtful look on her face. Honey just fidgeted and wondered if he'd asked for too much.

"What does it feel like?" Haruhi asked after a minute, that thoughtful look still on her face and Honey tried to think of something she would be able to relate to.

"It's kind of like being hungry and chewing gum, I think. The gum doesn't really do anything, but just getting to chew it kind of tricks you into thinking you ate, right? It's like that."

"You wouldn't bite hard, would you?" Haruhi asked and Honey furiously shook his head.

"I hate that we have to hurt you to get blood from you, Haruhi, I would never want to hurt you if I don't have to." Honey said earnestly and the girl smiled.

"Okay then, Honey-sempai. But when I say to stop, you need to stop, okay?"

Honey scrambled up into her lap and gingerly bit her collar bone. He moaned at the feeling, but kept his fangs hidden away. The pressure and the warmth was so soothing and nice. He would really have to do something special for Haruhi to pay her back for this.

Haruhi just buried one hand into his hair and reached around him to do her homework.

Content with the pressure under his teeth and the soothing beat of Haruhi's heart surrounding him, Honey drifted off, Usa-chan trapped between them.

For the next week Usa-chan smelled like Haruhi too.

* * *

><p><strong>Please find some time to review. I know it's a hassle, but it would be much appreciated.<strong>

**-katie**


	4. Hikaru

Sometimes it surprised Hikaru that he shared well.

He did, though, and he fully blamed that on the influence of Kaoru. He shared everything with his brother, because he was his brother. So, somehow, when he accepted the other Hosts as family, he suddenly didn't mind sharing with them all that much.

He really did think that, if he had been an only child, he would've never consented to something as absurd as sharing.

It wasn't that he even wanted to share with them, not by any means. Despite all appearances, Hikaru was and is a spoiled child. He wants and he wants and, when he can, he takes and takes. The world is there for him to enjoy and he intends to enjoy any part of it that he wants.

No, sharing does not come naturally. Because he wants Haruhi, he want, want, _wants _her and yet he sits here, not even looking at her, not even pretending he knows she's there. He chats with his brother and tries to ignore her and Kyouya behind him. It is Friday and it is Kyouya's turn. But that doesn't really mean much to him when his teeth ache so bad that he pretends to have fallen asleep on Kaoru's shoulder so he can discreetly bite his brother. The pressure helps, but it's no comparison. Kaoru isn't warm enough, his body isn't loud enough.

He tastes like Kaoru.

The taste is a familiar one, though, it reminds him of childhood, of being weaned off the blood that came in the little plastic bags and told it is time to be big boys now. It reminds him of the first steak he'd ever eaten and his mother reminding him that, while it might not taste as good, it was more than good enough to feed him and that blood was a special thing.

Kaoru doesn't jump or even twitch as Hikaru bites him and that makes the older twin happy. It's odd, but knowing that Kaoru knew, that Kaoru will always know everything, reassures him.

Kyouya is suddenly in view, his hand is sliding a handkerchief with red splotches on it into a pocket, but his mouth is clean and he looks content. Kaoru shifts and Hikaru 'wakes up'. The two of them hurry themselves over to the couch Haruhi is resting on.

Haruhi is paler than normal and she seems a bit dazed, but she hasn't passed out, which makes Hikaru happy as he winds his arms arm her, Kaoru on the girl's other side. For this moment, she is almost as cold as them, but her warmth lingers on her skin.

The rest of the Hosts crowd around and try to worm their way up next to the girl, but Hikaru keeps his hold tight and unbreakable. He doesn't snap at them, though, doesn't try to chase them away and, if Kaoru allows one of them near her on his side, Hikaru doesn't rebuke his brother or the interloper.

Hikaru really is astounded at how well he shares.

* * *

><p>"Let's play the Which One is Hikaru Game!" Hikaru exclaims suddenly at the end of the day. It is a Tuesday and Haruhi has been tired and lethargic all day long. The rings under her eyes are dark and her face seems grey and sunken in. Hikaru idly thinks that it won't be long now. The thought is enough to make him sick.<p>

"Not now, Hikaru." She says and he grins.

"You already did! You knew I was Hikaru!" the boy says and his arms wrap around her. It feels strange that Kaoru isn't on her other side, that he doesn't feel his brother's arms against his hip or his own arms sandwiched between Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Of course I know you're Hikaru." Haruhi says with unusual sullenness. Hikaru frowns at the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" he demands.

"I just don't feel well today. I don't look too hot either." Haruhi remarks, grimacing.

"I know, I did your makeup, remember? Let's go wash it off; it was new. Maybe you're allergic." Hikaru says and drags the girl into the back room, ignoring all protests until she's seated and he's wiping the foundation off of her face to reveal too-pale skin beneath. She really does look terrible.

"Hikaru, it's not the makeup." She says after several minutes. Hikaru is almost finished and he frowns.

"I know." He says, but doesn't elaborate.

"It will have to be soon. This is becoming dangerous to my health. Kyouya-sempai said—"

"I know what Kyouya said!" Hikaru exclaims, suddenly angry, if only because he knows what it will mean. It will mean police cars and officials. It will mean investigations and questions. It will mean wearing all black, a near silent day of school, weeks of classmates breaking down into tears and running off to see the counselor. But worst of all it will mean a father's grief and a funeral where Kyouya will pay the graveyard staff to bury her shallowly so he can easily come dig her up the next night.

And then, it will be years before she wakes up again, long enough that her father will be dead and their classmates will be grown.

He hates that he can't tell her that, any of it, but Kyouya would never allow it. She won't know to tell her father that she loves him one last time, or to leave a final offering for her mother's shrine. Hikaru hates himself a little for taking that from her.

But he is selfish.

And no matter who she picks, whether it's him or Kaoru, Kyouya or Tamaki or even Honey or Mori (though he doubts Mori would even agree, given his opinion on all of this), Hikaru will be without her for years and when she awakens she will probably hate them all for a few more years after that.

So instead, he takes a deep breath and musters up a smile.

"Don't be in such a rush, Haruhi. Kyouya will probably give you next week off, with you looking so terrible. The girls can tell you haven't been feeling well, I'm sure they said something to him. He won't have clients worrying." Hikaru reassures.

Haruhi smiles then and, with an ache in his chest, Hikaru realizes that within a couple of months, that smile will be gone from his life for many years.

"You're probably right. Thanks, Hikaru." She stands up and leaves.

Hikaru just stands there in the back room and hopes desperately that she picks his Family to join, if only so he can still see her face in the years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly where I thought I'd be going with this, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Please review and give me your opinions on this.<strong>

**-katie**


	5. Mori

Mori does not approve of the Hosts' treatment of one Haruhi Fujioka.

He has not been loud with his complaints, it's just not in his nature, but he does not and will not ever approve.

First of all, it's just plain weak. To want blood, to crave it, that much is natural for them. But to give in and drink the stuff regularly is a weakness he can barely allow to go on.

They are high class young men, the proud sons of proud families. They should not be participating in something as carnal, amoral, and uncouth as basically enslaving a girl to drink her blood.

His second issue is a much more troublesome one.

Haruhi is a nice girl. A good girl. She should not be in this situation. It is a no-win game for her, because no matter who she chooses at the end, she is going to lose her life. All of her hard work will be for naught, because she won't ever get to take credit for those accomplishments. She will never be allowed to claim any part of her old life, because no one may know that it was her life.

She won't even get to keep her last name. Mori wonders idly if she's particular attached to Fujioka.

As he watches the activity in the Host Club, they were cleaning up until Tamaki started some new drama, he imagines the people Haruhi could become. Haruhi Suoh. Haruhi Ootori. Haruhi Hitachiin. Haruhi Haninozuko.

He stops there. He doesn't want to be the one to change Haruhi, doesn't want any sort of involvement in this sordid business beyond his cousin.

He does, however, have a wish for her and it is a simple one.

He does not want Kyouya to get her. No offense to his younger classman, but the Ootori's world is a cold one, where justice is 'just us'; Haruhi could never belong there. He doesn't want Tamaki either, he can't imagine Haruhi being happy in the situation Tamaki's in and he's in agreement with his cousin when it comes to Tamaki's grandmother. He doesn't want to give her anything.

Truth be told, he wants Mitsukuni to get Haruhi, because he knows that she would be looked after properly, in fact, he can almost personally guarantee it. But, if not Mitsukuni, then he has no problems with the Hitachiin's Family. It's a female led Family and Haruhi would fit in well among all of the other strong women there.

"So you don't want Haru-chan at all, Takashi?" He remembers Honey asking him one night. They had been in Honey's room and his cousin had been dangling upside down off of his bed, Usa-chan clutched in his hands.

"No." Mori had answered and Honey righted himself.

"You don't want her as part of your Family?" Honey asked and Mori didn't respond. "I'll have to try extra hard for both of us then and you can protect her when she wakes up."

Mori was okay with that arrangement; it was something at least.

Still, he feels as though he has failed by letting the girl get dragged into this. Perhaps if he had protested louder, argued a little more, she wouldn't be set to lose everything.

He sees Haruhi struggling to carry a box into the back room. He walks over and takes it from her and she smiles in appreciation.

"Thanks, Mori-sempai." She says.

It's not enough, but he will help her the best he can.


End file.
